thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Spherae/@comment-25065826-20141029133137/@comment-24796133-20141029155419
I slowly come back to consciousness. I have no idea how long it has been, but I realise I cannot move my right arm. It's excrutiating and not fading. I feel the skin with my left arm and it feels cracked, like what happened to the Shadowrath. It stretches across my right side and half my face. It must be sunset soon, if not already, I'm guessing. It's then I realise I am not alone. I look ahead and see a dragon. If i wasn't in pain I may be surprised. The dragon looks at me and I recognise the eyes. Salinor. Maybe he'll put me out of my misery. The dragon is looking at the empty pedastal. I feel a tremor in the earth, and some of the ceiling collapses, debris falling. I hope one of them hits me and stops the pain. Salinor doesn't seem to be panicking over the collapsing roof. He just speaks. "This place was built to hold Obitus for an eternity. It's purpose is at an end, it is collapsing, destroying itself. We have little time, an hour at most. Your allies have been having their own struggles whilst you were unconscious. We must find them. Obitus has absorbed the Droki, they too are free with him. He wants the relics, and he will kill any in his path." "Nytroscol... has a relic... they're here..." I gasp. They're in danger, especially if the most dangerous being in Spherae is after them. But I am too weak to make a full sentence, let alone move and help them. Salinor approaches and studies the wound. "Necromatic poison. Ancient power, nearly incurable. Nearly. This should slow it down for now" he says, and he breathes onto the wound. A warmth spreads through my infected area, I regain feeling and the pain subsides. "That will last for a time, but we need a relic to cure it. We must find the centaur." I rise to my feet slowly, at least they still work fine. My right arm still feels fragile, and I can't conjure energy in my right palm. My left arm can still channel my magic luckily. I start walking out of the place, but Salinor stops me. "You are too slow, get on" He commands, lowering to the ground. I climb onto his back and we fly out of the cave, through the waterfall and out into the large cavern. We head towards the small opening in the ceiling. "That is a one way portal out of here. It will return you to the surface. You are not strong enough to follow me." He hovers just below the opening, and I jump up into the light. I feel myself go weightless and then drop heavily onto the floor. I'm outside, and in the large courtyard where we set up camp. Mason, Micah and Sophia look round in shock. At first they smile at the sight of me, but then they see my injuries and their faces turn grave. Micah and Mason rush to my aid, and set me down, resting against some rubble. "What happened??" Sophia asks, clearly worried, "Where are the other's??" "They... Still inside... Salinor going for them... Obitus..." That's all I can manage to say before I pass out again.